


bronze

by kiholove



Series: kinktober [17]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiholove/pseuds/kiholove
Summary: Hoseok has never experienced a greater high than being with Kihyun.





	bronze

There’s nothing quite like the high of being at a fancy, industry event; wearing a suit and tie, mingling with celebrities, the flash of cameras and the buzz of high society. And the high is even stronger when, like tonight, they’ve won an award to go along with it. On nights like this, the entire world seems blanketed by a rosy hue, and Hoseok knows it’s the feeling of pure, unadulterated joy. 

But the best part of it all is getting to celebrate with Kihyun, the one who’s been by Hoseok’s side for the entire journey. Only Kihyun can truly fathom the depth of Hoseok’s happiness at moments like this, because only Kihyun has been there with him for not just all of the good times, not just all of the awards and celebrations, but also all of the low points, all of the struggles and all of the tears that got them this far. 

And only Kihyun can make an already wonderful night even better. 

They’re all at a luxurious hotel for the event, and the award show has just ended and given way to the after party. And while the other members and the staff had all dispersed throughout the event rooms, mingling and enjoying drinks and the soft, classical music, Kihyun and Hoseok had snuck away together, figuring that this was as good an opportunity as any for some private celebration of their own. 

As luck would have it, they find an empty sitting room, a lounge of sorts, all dark velvet and soft, gold lighting and a large, plush, sectional sofa and loveseat. And within minutes, they’ve removed their shoes and suit jackets and ties, are down to just their slacks and white dress shirts and socks, and Hoseok is holding Kihyun up against the locked down and fucking him hard with his face buried in Kihyun’s throat, Kihyun’s legs wrapped tightly around his waist and Kihyun’s hands tangled in his hair, Kihyun moaning and bouncing and clenching around Hoseok’s cock with each thrust inside of him. 

And Hoseok is already so close; his mind is already ten steps ahead and making plans to bend Kihyun over the armrest of the loveseat for round two, when Kihyun is suddenly going still even with Hoseok still inside him, and then Kihyun’s hands are out of Hoseok’s hair and cupping Hoseok’s cheeks, turning his face to look right at him and into his eyes. Hoseok is feeling hot and charged all over, right on the edge and perplexed, but he stops immediately. 

“Everything alright?” he murmurs, panting. Kihyun’s face is flushed pink and his eyes are dewy, half-lidded and glazed over in pleasure. But Hoseok can read the mischief in his expression, and sure enough, Kihyun smirks, looks down at Hoseok and bats his eyelashes. 

“I don’t want you coming just yet,” Kihyun coos, stroking his thumbs over Hoseok’s face. He pinches Hoseok’s cheeks and Hoseok feels a fresh wave of fondness for him. “Take me over to the sofa.” 

Hoseok obliges, carrying Kihyun in his strong arms to the sectional and laying him down, still inside of Kihyun as he carefully moves to hover over him, and from there, he looks down and waits for permission to continue, his chest heaving and his hair damp with sweat. Kihyun smirks again, his lips parting suggestively. 

“Okay, big boy,” Kihyun murmurs. “Continue.” 

With that, Hoseok swoops down to steal a kiss, deep and wet and passionate, and Kihyun wraps his arms around Hoseok’s shoulders, hands resting at Hoseok’s nape while Hoseok plants his forearms on either side of Kihyun’s head and resumes fucking him with deep, powerful rolls of his hips, starting out slow at first but then gradually increasing the pace and the power, until the sofa is creaking beneath them and Kihyun is moaning loudly against Hoseok’s mouth as they keep making out through it all, and Hoseok’s thrusts start to become erratic as he gets closer, his mind swimming with heat and his body coiled tight with the pressure of impending orgasm. 

Suddenly, Kihyun is pushing him back by his shoulders, breaking their kiss to look at him once more, and Hoseok’s eyes flicker open, and he wheezes as his orgasm recedes again, his body trembling and his mouth fallen open in a daze, his eyes wet with unshed tears of frustration. But Kihyun’s eyes are wide and bright, his face beautifully flushed and his lips so wet and puffy, and he stares at Hoseok with a wicked heat to his gaze. 

“I want to come at the same time,” he says, breathes out like a whisper. 

Hoseok is too weary to say anything but he obliges, begins thrusting as he squeezes his eyes shut, curling his fingers into the fabric of the sofa and burying his face in Kihyun’s throat to stop himself from coming as Kihyun screams and clenches beneath him. 

And he can feel the tears now building behind his eyes, his body begging for release and all of his muscles straining, but he keeps going, keeps thrusting harder and deeper until finally, Kihyun lets out a shout and then, they’re coming at exactly the same time, Hoseok continuing to thrust inside of Kihyun as he rides it out, pumping Kihyun’s body full of his come as tears stream down his hot cheeks, and it’s incredible, like fireworks going off inside their bodies as they both ride that same wave all the way up and then all the way back down together, as one. 

Hoseok collapses on top of Kihyun and Kihyun curls his arms and his legs around him afterwards, both of them breathing heavily as they recover, and Hoseok feels like laughing, he’s so happy, and the whole room feels saturated with their joy together. 

This is the real high of the evening, and as Kihyun reaches for Hoseok’s face to kiss him again, to light the fire inside of them all over again, Hoseok knows they’ll only be going higher.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on twitter @justiceforkiho


End file.
